Question: Simplify the expression. $7a(5a-1)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${7a}$ $ = ({7a} \times 5a) + ({7a} \times -1)$ $ = (35a^{2}) + (-7a)$ $ = 35a^{2} - 7a$